SISIFLIS O GONORREA? XD
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: HOLA SOY COCO XD


MIRA XD PUES ESTABA YO UNA VEZ CON NUTS EN LA CAMA ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN HECHOS REALIEWS XDDD PERO NO ESTABAMOS FOLLANDO FUE DESPUES DE FOLLAR XD YO NO ERA CAPAZ DE DORMIR Y COÑO NUTS SI Y ENTONCES ME PASE COMIO UNA NTODA LA NOCHE OBSERVANDOLO XDD Y COMO NUTXS ESTA TAN BUENO ME DIERON UNAS GANAS TREENDAS DE PEGARLE UN MORREO Y SE LEO PEGUE XFD

-MMMM XDDDD+ COCO  
-coco...! por qué me despiertas-natsu...!  
-XD TU QUE CREES COCOÓC  
-pero si ya nos estuvimos besando antes de dormir-natsu...  
-NUNCA ES SUFICIENTEX DDCOCO ADEMAD ES CULPA TUYA POIR DORMIRTE Y SER TAN DSEXY! XDD COCO  
-coco... /

Y FOLLAMOS XDDDD ASI QUE DESPUES NOS VOLVIMOS A DORMIR Y BUENO PUES NUTS SE DURMIO Y YO NO DXDDDD ASI QUE PASO LO MISKO PORQUE NLOS LABIOS DE NUTS ME PONEN DEMASIADO CACHONDO XDDDD

-COCO...!  
-QUE COCÓ XDDD  
-otra vez-natsu...  
-YA XD  
-... :... déjame dormir-natsu...  
-VALE COCÓ XDDD

Y BUENO PUES VOLVIO A PASAR XDDDDD MACHO ES QUE TENIA LA CAFEINA EWN EL CUERPO YO QUE LE VOY A HACER XDDD

-COCO... jolín-natsu...!  
-QUE XD  
-que ya pares... si me vuelves a despertar te vas de la habitación-natsu,..  
-JODER DX

Y VOLVIO A OASAR XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-COCO ME CAGO EN LA MAR SALADITA-NATSU...! NO ME DEHAS DORMIR NI 10 MINUTOS ...!  
-Y QUE LE VOY A HACER YO XDDDD COCO  
-fuera de la habitación.,, :.. natsu...  
-MIERDA XD VALE OK YO ME LO BUSQUE COCO DDXX

Y LO QUE VES XDDD YOI SOLITO XDDD Y COMO NO PUDE DEJAR DE ENSAR EN NUTS TUVE QUE SEGUIR PENSANDO EN NUTS ASI QUE ME PUSE EBN LA OUERTA DE LA HABITACION XDDD

-NUTSSSSSS XD DEJAME ENTRARRR COCO XD  
-PERO QUIERES PARAR COCO-natsu...! -Y JUSTO VOLVI A ENTRAREN LA HABITACION Y LE PEGUE UN MORREO XDDDD  
-MMMMMM XDDDD TIO ME PONES MAS XDDD  
-XSCOCO, YA ESTÁ BIEN-natsu! VOY A CERRAR COB LLAVE LA HABITACIÓN-natyus...! mañana tengo que trsabajar y necesito dormirnatsu... :...  
-ME CAGIO EN MI PUTA MADRE TETE COCO XD DX

Y ASI ME QUEDE YO MAS SOLO QUE EL REINO DE PALMIER XDDD DURMIENDO EN EL SOFA XDDD Y PASARON COMO 2 HORAS Y YA LLEGARON LAS HIJAS DE PUTA ESTAS A DAR LA VARA PERO YO NO SABIA QUE ERAN ELLAS XDDD ASI QUE COMETI EL FALLO DE MI VIDA XDDDD

-ola xd -DIJO ALGUIEN  
- HOLA -DIJOI EL RESTO PORQUE NO TENIA NI PUTA IDEA DE QUIENERES ERAB XDDDD  
-ADIUOS XDDD COCUXD  
-HOLA que tal esos ACSESARIS?!  
-Coco-san buenos dias, fue precioso haberte visto mientras domías- DIJO ALGUIEH XDD  
-OSTIA NUTSSSS YA TE HAS DESPERTADO X3 -(ESTABA SUPER DORMIDO Y PESE QUE ERA NUTS POR LA VOZ DE MARICA XDDD) Y CPOMO AUN TENIA EL CALENTON DE AYER LE PEGUE UN MORREO A ALGUIEN QUE NO SE QUIEN ERA XDDD  
-oiye tio q desfase xd mmmmmm  
-MMMM XDDD OYE NUTS TE SABE LA BOCA A ANO XDDD  
-q dice este xd  
-Creo que podía estar algo borracho, o simplemente sigue dormido.  
-MIRE TU NO ERES NUTSS! (Y COMO AUN ESTABA ALGO BORRACHO LE PEGUE UN MORREO A UN PAR DE PERSONAS DE AHI PERO NI PUTA IDEA XDDDD)+  
-LOKO! JAJAJA  
-A VER COÑOI A MI NO ME BACILAIS NUTS TIENE UNOS LAVIOS BASTANTE MEJORES QUE ESTO! IROAS A TOMAR POR CULO ACABAIS DE ROBARME MI VIRNIGIDAD XD

Y FUI A LAVARME LA CARA SUPER CABREADO DX Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LAS HABIA BESADO QUE ASCO JODER COMO SOÑABA CON NUTS PENSE QUE ERA EL DXXXX Y ME SIENTO CO,P UNA PUTA IERDA

-*AVANDO LA CARA XD*  
-buenos días,,, coco...sobre lo de ayer...  
-OSTIA XD -Y LE PEGUE UN MORREO A NUTS XDDD-  
-coco...! quería hablar contigo en serio...! b-bu...  
-Y YO BESARTE PORQUE NO SABES LO QUE ME ACABA DE PASAR DXX  
-me voy... no quiero saberlo ni verte en todo el día,,, :...sólo te interesa besarme... adiós...  
-MACHO PERO QUE TE PASA NUTS POR FAVOR PERDONAME DDDX -pero YA HABIA ENTRADO EN SU HABITACION DXX-7

PASADOS YA TRES PUTOS DIAS NUTS NI SALIA DE LA HABITACION Y YO ME SENTIA YA UN POCO CANSADO DE DORMIR EN EL SOFA Y BUENO PREOCUPADO POR NUTGS PORQUE SE QUE AGUANTA SIN COMER PERO ESTO YA ES PASARSE XDDD

-NUTS POR FAVCOR ABRE SOY COCO ME RECUERDAS  
-Coco-sama, Nuts-sama no va a abrir-miru. Lleva dos días con fiebre y vómitos yo no sé que mirus le pasa. Lo de siempre-,iru.  
-Nuts soy Karen ábreme que eso. -Y NUTS LE ABRIO A LA UTA ESTA JODER Y SALIO XD-  
-OYE TIA ERES EL MEDICO NO QUE LE PASA A NUTS ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADO PUEDE SER QUE ESTE EMBARADAZO? XDDDDX  
-Coco, soy Karen. nUTS está enfermo. De sífilis o gonorrea pero no sé cuál a mi no ke preguntes que ya usé mi inteligencia de hoy  
-MACHO PUES DEBERIAS LLAMARTE INUTIL PORQUE YTO NO TE ENTIENDO NADA XDDD  
-Coco-sama, Nuts tiene la enfermedad del beso-miru  
-QUE XD  
-Que sí coño-miru  
-OSTIA XD QUE BONITO NO XDDDD  
-Esto es serio Coco-sama, Nuts-sama está al bofrdcec de la muerte-miru  
-VENGA YA A QUIEN SE FOLLO PARA QUE LE CONTAGIARAN ESA NIERDA XDDD  
-¡PRECISAMENTE USTED-MIRU!  
-NOOOO JODERRRRRRR POR QUE YO  
-Para salvarlo tiene que beber el elixir de la vida-miru. Se lo tiene que dar usted boca a boca-miru,  
-PERO NUTS BOI QUIERE QUE LE BESE! DXX YA LO BESE SUFICIENTE COMO PARA PASARLE ESAS ENFERMEDADESSSDXXX  
-Si quiere puedo hacerlo yo-miru.  
-NO TIA QUE ASCO XD -ASI QUE ME BEBI EL ELIXIR BUENO ME LO DEJE EN LA BOCA Y DERRIBE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION-  
-coco... qué haces... ah... memuero socorro...  
-NUUUGGGGG1! XDDD -Y LE PEGUE EL MORREO QUE NO TUVIMOS EN NUESTRA VIDA, PRIMERO Y LE DI TODO EL ELIXIR DE MIERDA ESE Y DESPUES ESRUVIMOS COMO MEDIA HORA CON NUESTRAS LENGUAS ENGANCHADAS Y NUTS YA BABEANDO MAS QUE NADA XDD Y EMPECE A QUITARLE LA ROPAXDDD(((((FANSERVICE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
-mmmmmmm coco... espera... qué era ese líquido...7  
-TIO NUTS TEBGO QUE CONFESARTE QUE BESE A TODAS LAS CHICAS ESTAS CON CARAS DE SUBNIORMALES PORQUE AUN ESTABA MEDIO DORMIDO Y PENSE QUE ERAS TU Y POR ESO TIENES ESTA ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL PERO QUIERO QUE TE SALVES ASI QUE MILK ME DIO EL ELIXIR DE LA VIDA POR FAVOR PERDONAME NO TE VAS A MOIRIR HARE LO QUE SEA POR TI  
-coco... qué dices... bobo... sólo tengo migrañas...  
-ESO QUE ES TAMBIEN ES TERMINAL? Y POR MI CULPA ME CFAGOI EN DIOS XDXXXXX  
-tontito... no es nada... no me estoy muriendo...  
-AH XDDD POR QUE Y LA ENFERMEDADDEL BESO QUE  
-qué enfermedad...  
-PUES YO QUE SE XDDD BUENO YA QUE ESTAMOS PODEMOS FOLLAR? TE ECHE MUCHO DE MENOS.. DXXXX  
-/... después de haber besado a todas recurres así a mi... :...  
-TE DIJE QUE FUE SIN QUERER JODER QUE MAS QUIERES ME DESINFECTE LA BOCA YUA DX  
-pues... ahora ya es tarde... pude haber muerto tres veces ya de sífilis o gonorrea...  
-NUTS POR FAVOR HARE LO QUE SEA DDX  
-q-quiero... q-que m-me hagas lo que n-no... hicimos en tres días... /  
-FOLLADA TRIPLICADA? XDDDDDDD -Y ESTABA MUY MUY CONTENTO POR EL PERDONAMIENTO DE NUTS XDDD ASI QUE LO FOLLE1! NOOOO LE HICE EL AMOR TIERNAMENTE COMO A EL LE GUSTA XDDD PRIMERO EL ARRIBA Y LUEGO YO XD PERO ESO QUEDA EN LA ENTIMIDAD VENGA BYE XDDD


End file.
